hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Kikyo Zoldyck
|name = Kikyo Zoldyck |kana = Hunter × Hunter Hunter Association Official Issue: Hunter's Guide; Character & World Official Databook (pg. 141) |rōmaji = Kikyō Zorudikku |japanese voice = Rena Yukie (1999) Junko Iwao (2011) |english voice = Tracy Sutton (1999) Michelle Ruff (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 41 |anime debut = Episode 34 (1999) Episode 23 (2011) |gender = Female |age = |height = (5′7″) |weight = (103.6 lbs) |hair = Violet (1999; 2011) |blood = |status = Alive |affiliation = Zoldyck Family |occupation = Zoldyck Assassin |relatives = Zigg Zoldyck (Unknown relation) Maha Zoldyck (Great-Grandfather-in-law) Zeno Zoldyck (Father-in-law) Mother-in-law (status unknown) Silva Zoldyck (Husband) Illumi Zoldyck (Son) Milluki Zoldyck (Son) Killua Zoldyck (Son) Alluka Zoldyck (Child) Kalluto Zoldyck (Son) |type = |image gallery = yes}} is the mother of the Zoldyck siblings and the wife of Silva Zoldyck.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 42 Appearance Kikyo has black hair and pale skin. She is 170 centimeters tall and wears a dark purple bustle gown and a broad-brimmed hat decorated with feathers, fur, and flowers. Her face is covered in bandages due to Killua's attack, though she later removes the bandages.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 322 She has an electronic visor covering her eyes; the visor can be used as a communication device, although what other purposes it suits are unknown. A few years earlier, Kikyo wore a ''kimono'' and had her black hair pulled into a big bun updo, without a hat. Her visor also lacked the microphone and did not cover her ears. In the 1999 anime adaptation, her gown was yellow with pink frills. Personality Kikyo is the maternal figure of the Zoldyck Family and is an assassin herself. She dotes on Killua to extremes and looks forward to seeing him excel in assassination and carrying on the Zoldyck Family's business. She feels delighted every time Killua displays his coldness, even if it is directed towards her. Because of her excessive love and high hopes for him, she has become an overprotective, unbalanced parent, and is suspicious of any stranger who wants to get close to him, fearing that they will mislead him. Kikyo is also a cruel person, as she had no qualms about testing her fourth child's power on innocent people, which is likely to result in their deaths. She also dislikes people thinking her treatment to Killua is cruel and uncaring, as she knocks out Canary after she pleads with Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio to save Killua during their visit to his house.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 41 Background .Hunter × Hunter Characters Book: World × Character × Blessing (2001) How she met Silva and married him is still unknown. Approximately eight years ago, Kikyo tested Alluka's ability by ordering Mitsuba to decline all requests from Alluka no matter how small they were. Due to that, Mitsuba and her lover Hassam, who was not around them at that time, were mysteriously crushed into minced meat simultaneously. Killua explained to her that this was the consequence of saying 'No' to Alluka's requests four times. When Killua decided to run away from home, Kikyo was injured when she attempted to prevent him from running and taking the 287th Hunter Exam.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 13 She was proud of him for doing so but was worried about him going alone. Thus she sent Illumi to keep an eye on Killua.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 36 Plot Zoldyck Family arc Kikyo appeared with her youngest child Kalluto. Using a tiny projectile, she knocked out Canary for mouthing off about the Zoldyck Family. She explains to Gon that Killua is in self-imposed solitary confinement. As Killua is released, Zeno contacts Kikyo and becomes very upset. She briefly introduces herself before telling Gon to leave and excusing herself. Later, Kikyo tells Killua that his friends are passing through their gardens, to patronize him during his torture. When Silva gives Killua permission to travel with his friends, Kikyo arrives to block his way out. She lies to him, saying that his friends have already left and that it is time for him to go back to the torture chamber. Killua ignores her and tries to get past just as she reaches for him. He glares at her for a moment before she finally lets him go. Kikyo later confronts Silva about his decision, saying that Killua is becoming a rebellious child and needs to be disciplined, but Silva expresses his confidence that no matter where Killua goes, he will return because he is his son. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Kikyo, Silva, and Milluki observe Killua and Alluka through a surveillance camera. She comments about Killua being a good older brother. When Killua decided to take Alluka out of the estate, Silva disagrees and orders them to stay there. Killua asks her a wish: if they are not able to leave the mountain within 30 minutes, Kikyo will die, but if they succeed, she will have to kiss Killua on the cheek. Kikyo slumps on the floor, saying how proud of Killua she is for saying something so cruel. With no other choice, Silva allows them to leave.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 324 Later, Tsubone reveals that Kikyo and Milluki are watching the inner mission live through her visor.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 330 She witnesses Nanika healing Gon with great shock.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 333 After Alluka and Killua's heart to heart with each other, Kikyo retracts Tsubone and Amane's mission to observe Killua knowing fully well that they can no longer directly control and exploit Alluka anymore.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 336 Abilities & Powers , her existence is not recorded in any database, which makes obtaining information about her nearly impossible.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 102 As an assassin from the Zoldyck Family, Kikyo probably possesses advanced assassination techniques. She once knocked down Canary by firing a tiny projectile from her fan. She is also shown to have extreme speed, being able to run through the Zoldyck Estate within a few minutes. Nen . Although she has yet to display any Nen abilities, her reaction to seeing the aura unleashed by Nanika while healing Gon seems to suggest that she has at least been awakened to Nen. Quotes * "Oh, Kil... What a '''splendid icy glare' you have!!"'' * "Oh, Killua... Such a '''good' brother."'' * "Killua... What a cruel thing to say!! How my little boy has grown! Wonderful!" Trivia * In the official databook, her name is also spelled as "Kkkyau Zaoldyeck". * Kikyo's name was never mentioned in the manga nor in the anime adaptations. ** Her children call her "Mother" or "Mama;" the butlers call her "Madame," and she even referred to herself as simply Killua's mother. ** Her name was only disclosed (for the first time) in Hunter × Hunter: The Nightmare of Zaoldyeck and later in the databook. *** The name also appears in the 2011 anime adaptation credits.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 23 (2011) * Kikyo means "bellflower" in Japanese, which may have some relation with her dress and its large bell-like structure. * Kikyo's nickname for Killua is "Kil," a shortening of his name and possibly linking it to 'kill,' reflecting their family business in assassination. * In the musical re-enactment of the Zoldyck Estate arc, Hunter × Hunter: The Nightmare of Zaoldyeck, Kikyo grows hysterical questioning whether she did the right thing "putting acid in the apple pies." This may be an indication that, much like Milluki's tortures, Kikyo participates in the "training" of her children. Anime and Manga Differences * In the 1999 anime, when Kikyo cries, the visor shows static similar to a television;Hunter × Hunter - Episode 35 (1999) this, however, is neither shown in the manga nor 2011 anime version. * In the 1999 anime version of the Greed Island arc, Kikyo appeared in a non-speaking cameo.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 73 (1999) * In the 2011 anime version, when Kikyo knocked Canary out, the projectile came from the tip of the fan she was carrying. * In the 2011 anime series, during a flashback when Killua was a child, Kikyo was shown to be hiding behind one of the trees listening to Killua and Canary's conversation. Killua asked Canary to be his friend, but knowing they were under Kikyo's surveillance, she was forced to turn down the offer.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 24 (2011) * Due to a "continuity error", in Episode 24 of the 2011 anime Kikyo appears briefly without her facial bandages. Translations around the World (Qí qū Zòu dí kè) |fr = Kikyô Zoldik |el = Κίκυο Ζόλντικ (Kíkyo Zólntik) |ko = 키쿄우 조르딕 (Kikyou Joreudik) |ru = Кикио Золдик (Kikio Zoldik) |es = Kikyo Zaoldyeck}} References Navigation ar:كيكيو_زولديك cs:Kikyo_Zoldyck de:Kikyo_Zoldyck es:Kikyo_Zoldyck fr:Kikyô_Zoldik id:Kikyo_Zoldyck pl:Kikyo_Zoldyck pt:Kikyō_Zaoldyeck ru:Кикио_Золдик zh:奇曲•揍敵客 Category:Female characters Category:Zoldyck Family Category:Nen type attributed outside manga Category:Manipulators Category:Assassins Category:Wanted Criminals